Bible Notes
by moocow1621
Summary: Bible Study Notes: Week One


Genesis: 1rst Week  
Creation-Noah's Ark  
  
The Beggining  
  
Overview  
Romans 3:10, 3:19, 3:23  
Revelation 20:12, 21:8  
1 Corinthians 1:25  
  
(Creation)  
Subject: God creates the heavens and earth in six days.  
  
1: In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God.  
2: The same was in the beginning with God.  
3: All things were made by him; and without him was not any thing made that was made.  
4: In him was life; and the life was the light of men.  
5: And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not.  
The Gospel According to John 1:1-5  
Genesis 1:1-31  
  
First day: Heaven and Earth  
Light(Day)  
Darkness(Night)  
1: In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth.  
2: And the earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters.  
3: And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.  
4: And God saw the light, that it was good: and God divided the light from the darkness.  
5: And God called the light Day, and the darkness he called Night. And the evening and the morning were the first day.  
  
Second day: Firmament (Sky or Atmosphere) between waters.  
6: And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters.  
7: And God made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which were above the firmament: and it was so.  
8: And God called the firmament Heaven. And the evening and the morning were the second day.  
  
Third day: Land (Earth and Seas)  
Plants  
9: And God said, Let the waters under the heaven be gathered together unto one place, and let the dry land appear: and it was so.  
10: And God called the dry land Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he Seas: and God saw that it was good.  
11: And God said, Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb yielding seed, and the fruit tree yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed is in itself, upon the earth: and it was so.  
12: And the earth brought forth grass, and herb yielding seed after his kind, and the tree yielding fruit, whose seed was in itself, after his kind: and God saw that it was good.   
13: And the evening and the morning were the third day.  
  
Fourth day: Sun, Moon, and Stars  
14: And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs, and for seasons, and for days, and years:   
15: And let them be for lights in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so.   
16: And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night: he made the stars also.  
17: And God set them in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth,  
18: And to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness: and God saw that it was good.  
19: And the evening and the morning were the fourth day.  
  
Fifth day: Fowl and Fish  
20: And God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving creature that hath life, and fowl that may fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven.  
21: And God created great whales, and every living creature that moveth, which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind, and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that it was good.  
22: And God blessed them, saying, Be fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let fowl multiply in the earth.  
23: And the evening and the morning were the fifth day.  
  
Sixth day: Beast of the Earth  
Man and Woman (Adam and Eve)  
24: And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast of the earth after his kind: and it was so.  
25: And God made the beast of the earth after his kind, and cattle after their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after his kind: and God saw that it was good.  
26: And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth.  
27: So God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them.  
  
(15: Who is the image of the invisible God, the firstborn of every creature:  
16: For by him were all things created, that are in heaven, and that are in earth, visible and invisible, whether they be thrones, or dominions, or principalities, or powers: all things were created by him, and for him:  
1Col 1:15-16)  
  
28: And God blessed them, and God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living thing that moveth upon the earth.  
29: And God said, Behold, I have given you every herb bearing seed, which is upon the face of all the earth, and every tree, in the which is the fruit of a tree yielding seed; to you it shall be for meat.  
30: And to every beast of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing that creepeth upon the earth, wherein there is life, I have given every green herb for meat: and it was so.  
31: And God saw every thing that he had made, and, behold, it was very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth day.  
  
Seventh day: No work. God rested.  
Interesting facts: "2Pt:3:8: But, beloved, be not ignorant of this one thing, that one day is with the Lord as a thousand years, and a thousand years as one day."  
4th day he created sun.  
4000th year 0AD Jesus Christ is born.  
"Mal 4:2 But unto you that fear my name shall the Sun of righteousness arise with healing in his wings; and ye shall go forth, and grow up as calves of the stall."  
(Son:Sun)  
The existence of dinosaurs:  
15: Behold now behemoth, which I made with thee; he eateth grass as an ox.  
16: Lo now, his strength is in his loins, and his force is in the navel of his belly.  
17: He moveth his tail like a cedar: the sinews of his stones are wrapped together.  
18: His bones are as strong pieces of brass; his bones are like bars of iron.  
19: He is the chief of the ways of God: he that made him can make his sword to approach unto him.  
20: Surely the mountains bring him forth food, where all the beasts of the field play.  
21: He lieth under the shady trees, in the covert of the reed, and fens.  
22: The shady trees cover him with their shadow; the willows of the brook compass him about.  
23: Behold, he drinketh up a river, and hasteth not: he trusteth that he can draw up Jordan into his mouth.  
Job 40:15-23  
  
Subject: Adam and Eve live in Garden of Eden  
  
God warns Adam and Eve about Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil "Gen 2:15-17"  
Serpent tempts Eve "Gen 3:1-5"  
God Banishes Eve and Adam from Garden "Gen 2:8-14"  
Eve and Adam are given enmity (clashing difference, conflict): Eve: "Gen 3:16"  
Adam: "Gen 3:17"  
  
Eve means begging or mother of all.  
  
God protects garden from man- Gen 3:24  
  
Cherubims- in Jewish, Christian, and Islamic literature, a celestial winged being with human, animal, or birdlike characteristics who functions as a throne bearer of the deity. Derived from ancient Middle Eastern mythology and iconography, these celestial beings serve important liturgical and intercessory functions in the hierarchy of angels. Ezekiel's call is recorded in chapter 1 to chapter 3, verse 15. It came in a vision of four heavenly cherubim, who appeared in a wind from the north, a cloud, and flashing fire  
  
Adam and Eve bare two children- Gen 4:1-2  
Cain and Abel  
  
Cain and Abel are the first two brothers on earth.  
Cain brings a fruit from the ground to sacrifice to God.  
Abel brings the best of the flock. God is pleased with Abel's sacrifice, but is not pleased with Cain's. So Cain gets mad.  
God says unto Cain "Why are thou wroth? and why is thy countenance fallen? If thou doest well, shalt thou not be accepted? and if thou doest not well, sin lieth at the door. And unto thee shall be his desire, and thou shalt rule over him."  
Gen 4:6-7  
One day Cain and Abel are in the field and Cain kills Abel. The Lord comes, and asks  
"Where is Abel thy brother?"  
Cain replies to God,  
"I know not: Am I my brother's keeper?"  
God tells Cain  
"What hast thou done? the voice of thy brother's blood crieth unto me from the ground."  
God curses Cain to forever walk the earth. Cain roams and finds a wife. He concieves a child and they name it Enoch. They name the town they build after Enoch.  
  
Adam and Eve bare a son named Seth- Gen 5:3  
Adam lives for 930 years, and he bore Seth at age 130.  
Line of Adam- Gen 5:1-32  
God repents that he ever created man, for they have become so ungodly. Gen 6:5-7  
Noah is born out of Adam's line and finds grace in the eyes of God. Gen 6:8  
God then commands Noah to build an ark. Gen 6:18  
Heb:11:7: By faith Noah, being warned of God of things not seen as yet, moved with fear, prepared an ark to the saving of his house; by the which he condemned the world, and became heir of the righteousness which is by faith  
(About 5 billion people lived on the earth before the flood, and out of those 5 billion only 8 were saved. This is an example of how ungodly man had become.)  
God commands Noah to establish the ark like this...  
  
Make thee an ark of gopher wood.  
Length: 300 cubits  
Width: 50 cubits  
Height: 30 cubits  
One window.  
A door.  
Three stories.  
Take food for Noah's family and the animals.  
Take seven of every clean beast. Male and Female.  
Take by two the unclean. Male and Female.  
Take seven of every fowl. Male and Female.  
Take Noah's family.  
  
The firmament that seperated the waters breaks and falls down upon the earth.  
Noah is 600 when the waters of the flood are upon the earth.  
It rains for 40 days and 40 nights.  
  
17: And the flood was forty days upon the earth; and the waters increased, and bare up the ark, and it was lift up above the earth.  
18: And the waters prevailed, and were increased greatly upon the earth; and the ark went upon the face of the waters.  
19: And the waters prevailed exceedingly upon the earth; and all the high hills, that were under the whole heaven, were covered.  
20: Fifteen cubits upward did the waters prevail; and the mountains were covered.  
21: And all flesh died that moved upon the earth, both of fowl, and of cattle, and of beast, and of every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth, and every man:  
22: All in whose nostrils was the breath of life, of all that was in the dry land, died.  
23: And every living substance was destroyed which was upon the face of the ground, both man, and cattle, and the creeping things, and the fowl of the heaven; and they were destroyed from the earth: and Noah only remained alive, and they that were with him in the ark.  
Gen 7:17-23  
  
Noah sends a dove to survey the land.  
  
6: And it came to pass at the end of forty days, that Noah opened the window of the ark which he had made:  
7: And he sent forth a raven, which went forth to and fro, until the waters were dried up from off the earth.  
8: Also he sent forth a dove from him, to see if the waters were abated from off the face of the ground;   
9: But the dove found no rest for the sole of her foot, and she returned unto him into the ark, for the waters were on the face of the whole earth: then he put forth his hand, and took her, and pulled her in unto him into the ark.  
10: And he stayed yet other seven days; and again he sent forth the dove out of the ark;   
11: And the dove came in to him in the evening; and, lo, in her mouth was an olive leaf pluckt off: so Noah knew that the waters were abated from off the earth.   
12: And he stayed yet other seven days; and sent forth the dove; which returned not again unto him any more.  
Gen 8:6-12  
  
The waters are fully dried from the earth, Noah goes from within the ark and gives an offering to God. God is pleased with this sacrafice and makes a covenant with Noah. This promise is to never again destroy the world with a flood. To show this covenant is everlasting he creates a rainbow, and thats why usually after rainstorms a rainbow comes out from behind a cloud to remind us that the whole world will not be destroyed by a flood ever again.   
  
275 BC -Berossus reporting on the history of Babylonia, claims that pilgrims went up a mountain in Armenia to carve amulets from the petrified pitch that covers the Ark.  
· 30 BC -Heironymous mentions remains of Noah's Ark  
· 1st Century AD -Nicolas of Damascus mentions remains of Noah's Ark  
· 50 AD -Josephus mentions remains of Noah's Ark 3 times.  
· 315? - 403 AD -Epiphanius report that remains of the Ark are on a mountain in the Gordian mountains.  
· 349 - 407 AD Chrystostom mentions remains of Noah's Ark  
· 4th Century AD -Faustas of Byzantium reports the experiences of a bishop who traveled to the region of "Gortouk" to see the ark.  
· 560 - 636 AD Isidore of Seville mentions remains of Noah's Ark  
· 620 AD - According to Hussein El Macin of Baghdad, Roman Emperor Heraclius visits the remains of the Ark after conquering the Persian city of Themanin.  
· 1254 AD - Haithon refers to Mt. Ararat as the resting place of Noah's Ark.  
· 1255 AD - Guillaume of Ruysbroeck tells of the devout Jacob of Medzpin's adventure on Ararat and his answered prayer to see the Ark.  
· 13th Century AD -Marco Polo mentions in his book The Travels of Marco Polo the Ark was still resting on the summit of Mt. Ararat.  
· 1647 AD - Adam Olearius' Voyage and Travels of the Ambassadors relates Armenian and Persian stories of the petrified Ark.  
· 1820 (?) AD - Explorer Claudius James Rich writes that one Aga Hussein has seen the remains of the Ark.  
· 1829 AD -Dr. Fredriech Parrot makes the first modern ascent of Greater Ararat. He visits the ancient St. James Monastery ( also known as St. Jacob Monastery ), that was destroyed in the 1840 eruption of Mt. Ararat.  
· 1854 AD - Haji Yearam and his father lead three British scientists up Ararat to the Ark remains.  
· 1878 AD - Viscount James Bryce climbs Ararat as recounted in his book Transcaucasia and Ararat. He finds old hand-tooled timber on this treeless mountain.  
· 1883 AD - Turkish Commisioners investigate severe Ararat avalanches and report seeing the preserved but battered Ark structure. Locals claimed the remains were visible for six years. (Chicago Tribune, 13 August, 1883)  
· 1887 AD - John Joseph, Prince of Nouri, Archbishop and Grand Apostolic Ambassador of Malabar, India and Persia, makes three attempts to climb Ararat. He claims a sighting near the saddle between the peaks. Suggest the Ark be sent to the Chicago World's fair.  
· 1908 ? AD -George Hagopian climbs Ararat with his uncle and reports seeing and climbs onto the preserved Ark.  
· 1916 - 1917 AD - Czar Nicholas II sends an expedition of 150 men to map Ararat and document Ark. Revolution erupts and evidence disappears.  
· 1936 AD - New Zealander Hardwike Knight finds very old hand tooled timbers high on Ararat.  
· 1942 AD - American soldier Ray Ludbeck views Ark in a 30 - 120 second film clip on Midway Island in 1942.  
· 1943 AD - American soldier Ed Davis glimpses huge broken Ark sections in Ahora Gorge.  
· 1944 AD - American soldier Vince Will views Ark from plane on Mt. Ararat  
· 1945 AD - American soldier aka Caleb views Ark from plane on Mt. Ararat  
· 1946 AD - American soldier Charile Macallen views Ark in a 30 - 60 second news reel in a movie theater in Jackson Tennessee.  
· 1948 AD - Farmer Shakuru Arsent tells newspaper of farmer named Reshit seeing petrified remains of a ship-like structure high on Ararat.  
· 1953 - 1955 AD - William Todd Quotes.html was a photographer's in Turkey who claims to have seen Noah's Ark many times while flying over Mt. Ararat.  
· 1956 - 1957 AD - Herb Knee Quotes.html views Ark in a 60 - 120 second news reel in a movie theater in Winchester Tennessee. [ Herb's Drawings Herb.html of what he saw. ]  
· 1964 AD - Retired Air Force Master Sergeant E8 Quotes.html claims to see wood structure on Mt. Ararat.  
· 1968 AD - David Duckworth Quotes.html claims as a Smithsonian volunteer he saw ark artifacts from Mt. Ararat.  
· 1969 -1970 AD - Lt. Col. Walter D. Hunter Quotes.html was shown photos of what allegedly was Noah's Ark.  
· 1992 - 1993 AD - Rolando Reyna Quotes.html watched a Saturday night newscast which showed film footage of Noah's Ark on Ararat on a Mexican City Broadcast.   
  
  
God commands Noah to go out into the world and replenish the earth. This is when out of Noah's son's decendents comes a king by the name of Nimrod...  
  
END OF WEEK ONE...  



End file.
